Bent
by Yamato795
Summary: (Warning: not all characters will look good in this fic!) The others must trap Matt in the Digital world to keep a horrible prophecy from coming true, but he'll do anything to escape...
1. Default Chapter Title

( Dude, the characters may get a little cruel to Yama, and I do not condone what they are gonna do. This is the spin off I promised for I think I love you so I hope you have read it, if not, I suggest you do, but all will probably be explained. Enjoy! )

****

Bent

****

Matt stepped off the plain, holding his carrying on bag and reattaching his digivice to his belt. His father had arranged a ride for him, and for his bags to be picked up for him, so all he had to do was get a taxi to the boarding school. The blonde boy was surprised to see a girl with pink hair in the crowds. 

" Mimi? What are you doing here? ", he said as he approached her with a smile. The way his father had set up his flight, he was sure all his friends would still be in school both when he took off and when he landed. She gave him a small hug and laughed at his surprised face. " Come on, Mimi, what are you doing here? "

" There's trouble in the digital world, Matt. We need you there right away! The others are waiting there already and we need to hurry. ", she exclaimed as she dragged him down the crowded corridor to an empty office. Matt was completely confused as she shut the door behind them and locked it. She then took a seat at the desk and started playing around with the computer until the screen with the digiport came up. She then turned to give him a grin and held up her own digivice.

" Are you sure they need the both of us? ", the former bearer of Friendship asked in concern. He was sure that if his father found out he was late getting to the boarding school he'd probably be in worse trouble than he was now.

" Matt, they need us. ", the pink haired young woman replied.

Yamato let out a sigh. " Then let's do this. "

* * *

They landed in the digital world a little shakily, and as soon as Matt made it to his feet someone hit him from behind, and pinned him to the ground on his stomach. He struggled wildly, but there were two people holding his arms, and another was going into his jacket pocket taking his mini computer, and then they ripped his digivice from his hands. Matt cried out but it was no use.

" Mimi, help me! ", he yelled at the pink haired girl who was just standing there, watching these events with sad eyes. " Mimi, stop them! "

" We can't do that, Matt. ", a solemn voice that was all too familiar remarked from behind him. Suddenly the hands holding him down let go giving him the chance to whirl around and gasp in shock at who he saw.

" Izzy? Tai? TK? ", Yamato said, just barely above a whisper. He shook his head in disbelief unable to understand what was going on around him. Sora stood off to the side of them with Yolei, Joe, and Kari, all of them wearing sad faces. " I-I-I don't understand, what's going on? Why'd you guys jump me? Why'd you….. "

" Read this. ", Izzy tossed him a print out of the prophecy they had copied the day before. His blue eyes going wide, Matt stood, looking at them in disbelief. He was shaking his head, not wanting to be looking at something that sounded so horrible. Someone had written that he had to stay lonely? But why? And why did they attack him when he'd arrived? Mimi must've lied about the emergency.

" What does this have to do with anything? ", Matt snapped angrily.

" It has to do with everything, Matt. We can't let you and Cass be together, at all. If we do then both worlds will be in danger! I'm sorry, we all are. ", Tai spoke up after a moment, unable to look the blonde young man in he eyes. " None of us want to do this, but we're gonna keep you here until we can figure out a better way to handle this, Matt. Please, try to understand that we're just doing what's best. "

" You can't be serious! You can't keep me here! What about my family? What about the new school I'm supposed to be attending? ", the former Guardian of Friendship shouted hotly. " You're supposed to be my friends, you can't trap me here without a good reason! You don't even know if this is a real prophecy! "

" That's why this is only gonna be temporary. ", Joe implied.

" I should've listen to the note Cody gave me at the airport. He said that I shouldn't have trusted you when I got to America, " Yamato shot back, his voice low, and furious. " and know I see he was right. Lucky me. "

" Matt, I'm sorry, but we have no choice. If it were one of us that was in your spot, don't you think that you would have to agree with the group too? ", TK whispered his blue eyes focused on the ground. " We're the Digidestined and we have a responsibility to both worlds, we can't ignore that. "

" So you're just going to ignore how unfair it is and ditch me here? ", the older brother screamed trying his hardest to hold back his conflicting emotions. Tai's fist hit him in the face while tears were going down the brunette boy's cheeks.

" Don't make this harder than it has to be. ", the former bearer of Courage rasped, standing over his friend's fallen form. " None of us want to do this, but we have to! We can't let you and Cass endanger millions of lives! "

With that, he stepped away, giving Kari the signal to open the gate. Matt tried o get up and go after them, but Tai blocked his path. Soon it was just the two of them, glaring at each other. Yamato narrowed his eyes in rage.

" People will notice I'm gone. ", the blonde hissed.

Tai stepped over to the gate, avoiding his gaze now. " No, they won't. Ken is going to keep your father fooled, and Mimi is going to bring some of your luggage so you have supplies. I'm sorry, Matt, but if that inscription's true, we can't risk it. "

* * *

" You did it, didn't you? ", Cody demanded of the group when they returned to the computer room of the junior high. He looked up at Izzy, his green eyes pleading, and his stomach twisting in disgust. " He's trapped now? "

Koushiro looked away from him as he handed Matt's small computer and the blonde's digivice to Ken. Davis, Ken, and Cody had been waiting for them the whole time. And with each passing minute the bearers of Courage/Friendship and Knowledge/Reliability had wished that this wasn't happening. Izzy couldn't even look at the small boy once the former Digimon emperor had a grip on Matt's things. The youngest Digidestined felt what they were doing to Matt was unfair and that they should've found another alternative. Tears stung his eyes.

" Here's the deal, Mat will be fine there if we don't interfere with what he's doing. No one is to go to the Digital world now without my say so, got it? I want an older Digidestined with you new guys on every mission you go on now, you're not to go alone, or near Matt's area without permission, got that? ", the former bearer of the Crest of Courage remarked his voice filled with authority. " If that prophecy is real, then we can't risk any mistakes, okay? And we'll only go to the digital world if we absolutely need to, with the exception of TK. He can visit Matt. "

" Matt's your friend, how can you hold him prisoner! ", Davis yelled suddenly, startling everyone as he ran out of the room with his digimon on his heels.

Biting his lower lip, Cody went after him, and Upamon was on his trail in seconds. All of the remaining chosen children's gazes met after a moment and each of them felt like a traitor to one of their best friends. TK was sure he felt the worst out of all of them. He was his brother, his only sibling, and now he had to trap him in a dangerous unpredictable world keeping him away from his true love and everything he knew. Tai then turned to Joe and Izzy with a solemn look.

" Matt said something about Cody warning him at the airport and I'm worried that he and Davis may get too emotional over this. ", the former Guardian of Courage told them quietly. " I want you two to keep an eye on them. "

" We'll do our best, Tai, but I hope you know that none of us like this. ", Izzy retorted after a moment. " Matt doesn't deserve this, and it'll break Cass's heart. "

" We don't have a choice. ", Kari whispered sadly.

* * *

( Two days later… )

****

The rising sun's beams of yellow and orange flickered through the canopy of trees above him and finally shined through strong enough to make the young man stir. He moaned, pulling himself onto his elbows. He'd been having a nice dream, it would have been nice not to wake up. He caught sight of the suitcase, lying open next to him, and decided it was time to get up and get dressed. After a bath in a nearby river, and combing his hair once he was dressed, Yamato was ready for another day. Time had crawled since he'd been trapped in the Digiworld.

The blonde teen pulled out a notebook and pen and began to write in a letter he had been working on for the past few says. It was to Cass, even if he doubted that he would ever be able to get it to her. There were so many things he wanted to tell her and writing it down was a major help even if it wasn't a solution. Besides, the quiet scribble of the pen on the paper somehow relaxed him, and it made him feel as if he had someone to talk to. Matt was sure that Tai had ordered the protector digimon to stay away from him, even if he couldn't be sure why, which meant Gabumon would not be coming to find him. He'd be alone for a while.

After a while, Matt couldn't seem to sit there any longer, and he decided to go for a walk. He packed up his things, stashing them in the small cave he'd been staying near for the past few days. None of the others had come to see him, except for TK, and even though they were brothers, Matt had not forgiven him. The bearer of Hope knew how much Cass meant to Matt, yet he was helping the people the former Guardian of Friendship had once called companions keep him prisoner in another world. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair, and it was all the young man could think about as he made his way along a small stream. 

" _You want revenge don't you, Yamato? _"

The voice startled him so much that he froze. He didn't recognize it's female tone, so who could be speaking to him? How did they know his name? Matt whirled around, only to find an empty forest behind him. There was no one there.

" _I can help you, and you can help me, Yamato. They have no right to keep you here, do they? _", the voice remarked, making him freeze again. His blue eyes searched the woods, trying to spot who was talking to him. " _They should pay. _"

" Who-who are you? ", the blonde stammered forcefully.

" _I will be your ally if you let me. My servants have been watching you, Yamato, and I want to help you. _", she replied, still not showing her true form. " _They are watching you right now, and will take you to me. I can help you find a way to be together with your true love, I can help you, Yamato. Just go with them to me. _"

Two Dokugumon crawled out of the bushes, their hairy spider bodies making Yamato shudder. He bit his lower lip. What this mysterious woman was promising was sure tempting, but what if it was a trick? Mimi had once mentioned to him that there was a woman in the digital world that was turning the control spheres into evil digimon, could this voice belong to her? The problem was, Matt couldn't turn away.

" Take me to her. ", he told the two spider like digimon. As soon as those words left his lips one of the Dokugumon shot out a strand of web and didn't stop shooting until Matt was in a complete cocoon. He cried out as his head was covered, but it was too late. His screams were muffled by the suffocating web as he felt one of the creatures lifting him up and carrying him away. Struggling wildly, Yamato couldn't calm the part of his mind that was panicking, telling him he'd been tricked.

" Unff! " The Dokugumon wasn't gentle when it dropped him onto the floor, and it was another minute before he heard a rip in the sticky threads binding him. In the next moment he was staring up at a strange woman wearing a magenta dress and a scarf that hid most of her face. Startled, he leaped to his feet, clenching his fists as if to ward her off. He took a few steps back from her, glaring harshly.

" Who are you? ", Matt demanded. " Are you the one who was calling me? "

" I am Archnemon and yes, I was the one who was calling to you in the forest. I want to help you. ", the white haired woman implied, her tone soothing. She gave him a small smile. " I'm sorry if my servants were rough when they brought you here, but I mean you no harm. I only want to see that you get all you deserve. "

" How can you help me? ", the boy shot back, his blue eyes burning with a fire that she had not anticipated. He tried to relax his body, and keep his gaze fierce. " And tell me this, Archnemon, why should I trust you? "

" Because I can give you this. ", she retorted holding up a device he recognized easily. It was a D-3, a digivice like the ones the newer Digidestined had. But the coloring was wrong, where it was supposed to be the color of a crest it was black, and where it should have been white it was a deep blue. " With this you can go back to the real world and see your true love whenever you wish. "

He took it in his hands, looking it over with the utmost care. It was a D-3, that was for sure. But would it work? He wouldn't know until he tested it. Looking back up at her revealed his confused expression. " But what if they catch me? They'll just take this from me, and I'll be alone again. "

" Not if you use this. ", Archnemon said as she held out a strange looking digiegg. It was shaped like that of the digiegg of Courage, and had a similar blade sticking out of the top, but the coloring was different, and the symbol was alien to him, looking like the blade of a dagger. He took it, admiring the red flames on the shimmering back shell of the egg. " It is yours now. I know your own digimon will not be willing to fight this battle, but with this egg, you will not need him. "

" Then what digimon am I supposed to use? ", he asked. " You? "

" Just try it out. ", she encouraged softly, grinning.

" Fine, whatever. Digi-armor energize! ", Yamato said, without any emotion other than sarcasm. But suddenly, when the egg began to glow, and he began to glow as well, his smart aleck antics left him. The small object floated out of his hand, and began to meld with his clothes. He was soon gasping at the armor he was wearing. It was black, and seemed thin and lightweight, but he was sure that it was very strong despite how flimsy it seemed. The red flames that decorated the suit of armor that reminded Yamato of a bodysuit were mainly on the tips of the connecting gloved fingers and sleeves, and the mask like helmet he wore. He was pretty sure it was a helmet, letting his now spiked hair out trough the open top, but it still went around the back of his head and covered his eyes. " Whah… "

" These are gifts, Yamato, but they do come with a price. ", the woman with stark white hair remarked from behind him as the armor then disappeared into the D-3 and he was returned to normal. " When the time comes, you will owe me. "

" You have yourself a deal. ", the blonde boy grinned. He then turned and let himself out of her fortress, holding his new digivice protectively in his hands.

Archnemon sneered as soon as he was gone. " What a fool. His heart will be the key to my destroying the Digidestined once and for all. Have fun with you love while it lasts, Yamato. It's too bad your friends didn't warn you about me. "

* * *

" I don't know how but I got a letter from him, Davis. I came home from school today and there was this letter taped to my front door and it was signed by his hand! ", Cass told the new bearer of Friendship/Courage over the phone. She'd read the letter telling her about his whole situation with the other Digidestined, but there wasn't much detail. And she didn't know about the D-3 or the digiegg. The letter had explained the prophecy though, and she was heartbroken. " How did it get here then if one of you guys didn't bring it here? "

" Okay then. I'll talk to you later, Davis. Bye. ", the blonde girl said with a sigh, hanging up the phone. She then ran an anxious hand through her hair and sat down in front of her computer s she turned it on. Davis had called to tell her that Izzy had been pinpointing natural disasters to the exact time she and Matt had been together and they were now taking the prophecy seriously. And then she had told Davis about the letter she had found on her door. Everything seemed to be spinning into something she was sure she'd never understand. And then her computer started to glow in front of her, making her scream and jump back in fright.

He was sitting on the edge of her desk, right in front of her when the light went away. A grin was on his face, his blue eyes shinning brightly. Her heart skipped a beat when he said, " Hey, babe, did you miss me? "

Her lips were over his in a second and he held her close. She held his face to hers, tears streaming down her cheeks as she kissed him over and over again, thinking that she must be dreaming. Finally they had to pull away for air and he was still grinning at her, those eyes twinkling like stars. He ran a hand through her hair, realizing now that he had missed the feeling of her silky blonde locks. He then ran his fingers over her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

" God, I missed you so much. And in your letter, it made it sound that I'd never see you again! ", Cass exclaimed, throwing her arms around Yamato Ishida's neck, wanting only to be in his embrace, not caring if some prophecy said it was wrong. He held her close, stroking her hair. " Oh, Matt, how did you get here? "

" This digimon gave me a d-3 of my own. ", he explained happily, showing her the device. She was startled by the coloring but she trusted Matt's judgement, and was overjoyed that he held the strange digivice. " And with this, Cass, we can be together. We can go anywhere in the world, just you and me, and all we have to do is travel through a computer. None of the others will know because we'll go when they won't be able to catch us, and I'll make sure of it. No one's keeping us apart. "

" Were you the one who put the letter on my door? ", Cass asked.

" Yeah, I wasn't sure when you'd be home, so I used someone next door's computer to get here the first time, and then I just waited until you turned on your own computer. ", Yamato told her pulling her closer, if possible. " I knew that you would turn it on sooner or later, either that I could try somewhere else. "

" Cody was right. I saw him after school yesterday, and he told me that he was sure that if we were meant to be you'd find a way back to me. ", the blonde girl in his arms whispered. " And you did, Matt. You came back to me. "

" I'm never gonna leave you again, Cass. It hurt so much to be away from you, and then I was trapped in the digital world to keep me from you, but I don't care if both world crumble. ", he remarked still grinning. " I want to be with you. "

" Izzy found out that we are causing bad things to happen, Matt. 'Natural' disasters occur when we're together. ", she whispered, burying her face in the black of his button down T-shirt. " I bet they're happening now too. It's not fair! Why is it that our love is making things fall apart? Why can't we be together? "

" We can, and we will, Cass. I don't care what my destiny is, or if the sky starts falling on our heads, I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life. ", Matt insisted firmly, cupping her chin with his fingers and bringing her green eyes to meet his soft, gentle gaze. " Fate can say what it wants, but I belong with you. "

A sudden knock came from the door, and it made them both jump. They then heard a voice from the front entry way calling, " Cass, it's me, TK. "

" I'll be right there! ", she yelled so he would be able to hear from the hallway of the apartment building. She then turned back to Matt. " He must be coming to check up on me, you have to go! He can't see you here, can he? "

" No, he'll turn me in. ", he said sadly, looking away.

" When will I see you again? ", Cass hissed, still holding his hand, stopping him from using his new D-3 to return to the Digital world.

" Soon. ", he assured her quietly, with a kiss. He then pressed his digivice up against the screen and vanished in a flash of light. Cass then hurried to the front door of her apartment, and opened it wide with a fake smile. 

" Hi, TK, sorry it took so long. I just had to shut down my computer so it wouldn't over heat. ", the blonde girl lied through her teeth, trying to act casual, as if nothing had happened. " If I had known you were coming I wold have done my homework later. This is really a surprise! What's up, TK? "

" I was just coming to see how you were doing, ya know, since Matt is in America and everything. ", the bearer of Hope implied with a dazzling smile. What he said made Cass want to scream at him for lying to her, for keeping Matt from her, but she couldn't or it would expose the fact that Matt was now mobile.

" Oh, I'm making it, TK. ", she told him. " I'm fine. "

" That's great. Hey, if we get word from him in America I'll be sure to let you know, okay? ", the young man said as he gave her a wave and started to walk away, giving her a smile over his shoulder. " Bye. "

" I'm sure you will, TK. ", she murmured softly, her eyes narrowing.

* * * 

" Soon, my pets, the former bearer of Friendship will need to use his new armor, and soon, he will be my obedient slave. ", the white haired woman cooed, stroking the purring Dokugumon at the side of her throne. " Yes, the digiegg I have given him will make him quite powerful, and he will be my servant, not theirs. "

A laugh escaped her throat as the creature at her side opened its mouth and a trickle of drool dripped out. The spider like monsters always did seem like mindless dogs to the Mistress of insects. " Yes, my pet. And then we'll have fun. "

* * *

" It's really great of you to come shopping with me, Michael. I've been meaning to do some killer shopping for the past week. ", Mimi commented as she and the blonde haired young man walked down the crowded streets of New York against the waves of people going the other way. " I wish Joe could be here too. "

" I'm sure Joe would have just as much fun with you as I am, Mimi, if he could be here. ", Michael implied with a small grin. "So where to next? "

" I don't know, I'm really hungry. I wish I could have lunch with Joe, but I'm not supposed to use the Digital world to visit him anymore. ", the pink haired girl sighed as they rounded the next corner. " Izzy did tell you what was going on in his last e-mail right? It's so sad, and I hate it, but Tai says it's the right thing. "

" It's really a terrible thing, keeping Matt from the one he loves. I wonder why he needs to be kept lonely to fulfill his destiny. ", Michael told her shaking his head. She began to lead the way to a nearby café so they could eat before she detected the next sale. " If you ask me it makes no sense whatsoever. "

" Oh my God! " She froze suddenly, stopping in her tracks making him bump into her from behind. The blonde boy was instantly confused, and tried to see what she was seeing through the window of the small restaurant, but his eyes didn't catch anything out of the ordinary. She started shaking, unable to control the panic cursing through her as she pointed to a couple in a booth. Michael saw it was just a teenage couple, both the boy and girl were blonde, and they were kissing.

" What is it, Mimi? ", he demanded after a moment of wracking his brains. He couldn't figure out why a normal couple making out was scaring her.

" That's them! That's Matt and Cass! But that's impossible! ", the former bearer of Sincerity stammered, still pointing at them through the glass. " He-he should be in the Digital world with no way out, and she should think that he's at some all boys boarding school! Michael, they can't be together, bad things happen when they are! We have to tell the others right away! Someone must've let Matt out and took Cass with them, that's the only explanation. But who? Tai's gonna… "

" Come on, let's go tell them now. ", Michael insisted, pulling her away.

* * *

" They were both in a booth in New York kissing, Michael and I both saw them. ", Mimi told the group once more as they gathered in the Kamiya's living room with the in-training digimon in the laps of he newer Digidestined. " Someone broke their promise to keep those two separate! Now who? "

Tai shot a glare at Davis, and the new bearer of Courage/Friendship instantly stood up, clenching his fists in a defensive gesture. " Hey, it wasn't me! "

" It had to have been one of you newer kids, none of us can open the gate with our old digivices. ", Sora reasoned from her seat next to the former Guardian of Courage. " It had to have been one of you guys. We won't be angry if you just tell us the truth right now. We all feel bad for Matt and Cass being apart but it's for- "

" It's just as well, we have no right to keep them apart. ", Cody implied, cutting her off with a far way look in his large green eyes. Upamon looked up at him with a confused expression, but the little boy didn't see it. " Matt was determined to be with Cass when his father tried to keep him away, now he'll do the same with us. He wants to be with her, and he'll stop at nothing to- "

" That's it, why didn't I think of it before? It must've been Cody! ? ", Tai exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. He pointed an accusing finger at the youngest chosen child. " You're the one who warned Mat in the first place, and now you're trying to get us all killed by letting them se each other again! "

" Tai, Cody and I were hanging out with his grandfather all day, it couldn't have been him. ", Joe spoke up in the younger boy's defense, glaring at the brunette.

" Well then maybe it wasn't any of us. Maybe Matt found his own way in and out of the Digital world. ", Koushiro stated as he brought up the digiport on his labtop computer. " And if he has, we should find out now how he's doing it. With all the disasters that take place when he and Cass are together we can't let him continue using his new gate. I say we confront him, and soon. "

" Right now even. ", Kari added nodding in agreement.

" We don't have a choice. ", TK murmured softly from his seat.

" Then let's go talk to him! ", Tai cried as he shoved Davis toward Izzy's yellow labtop. " Go on already, and open the gate! We don't have time… "

" Digiport open! ", the younger boy said softly, not wanting to participate in this any further. He couldn't believe what was happening, and what it had come to. In a flash of blinding white light, all of the Digidestined had disappeared through the gate and into the Digiworld to the territory they'd left Matt in.

* * *

" Matt, we have to talk to you. ", a stern voice the blonde teen knew all too well implied as several figures approached the clearing he sat in. Yamato had just been playing his guitar, the only luxury he seemed to have in the Digiworld, when suddenly the whole group had come charging through the gate.

He sat up, glaring at him. " What now? Being your prisoner isn't enough for you anymore? What else can you people possibly want from me? "

" You know as well as we do that you're not helpless anymore. ", Ken shouted at him clenching his fists. Yolei was at his side, and as the blonde young man stood he noticed that all of them, with the exception of Cody and Davis, were giving him hard glares. He returned theirs with his fiery azure eyes. " How are you leaving the Digital world, Matt? Mimi saw you in America with Cass! "

" You have no right to keep me here! Of course I'd find a way to get free, did you think I would just stay here and mope for the rest of my life? You can't keep me here, and I refuse to tell you anything anymore! ", the former bearer of Friendship cried, rage and bottled up emotions cursing through his voice. " I'm not some animal that you can lock up until the problems are solved! "

" Then we'll just have to have someone stay here with you at all times. You won't use your escape gate then if you don't want us to see it. ", Tai shot back, up in his face. " Then you and Cass can't be together and no one will get hurt. "

" If you try to keep me here any longer, _you're_ going to get hurt! ", Yamato screamed, shoving him to the ground. He then pulled his strange D-3 out of his pocket and held it up to the sky. He closed his eyes, hoping that this would work. He then opened his mouth and his voice seemed to echo. " Digi-armor energize! "

The Digidestined watched as Matt began to glow red. Soon he was wearing a heavy-duty black bodysuit and a strange helmet that exposed his now spiked blonde hair. On the black of the bodysuit were red flames, and on the chest was a strange, dagger like symbol that none of them knew. His blue eyes then pierced theirs.

" I'm not defenseless anymore. ", he hissed. " So try it, Tai. "

He just stared at him in horror, and what happened next was something none of the chosen children will ever forget…….

To be continued:

( Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? ) 


	2. Default Chapter Title

( Okay, here's the next part, and so soon too! I'm not even sure a lot of people have read the first part, but I hope all those people who did will enjoy this part. I'm also thinking of taking requests, but I'll get into that later, now on with the fic! )

****

Bent: Part 2

****

" Matt, stop! ", an ice like voice called out from behind the armored Digidestined. He looked over his shoulder to see Gabumon, with the other rookie protector digimon, running towards them. The blonde young man didn't seem to even feel guilty that his best friend was seeing him at his worst.

" What right do you have to tell me what to do anymore? I know you were told to keep away from me, to stay away so you wouldn't help me, and you didn't do anything but let them! You could have done something, but you just stood by and let them…let them…let them betray me! ", Yamato shouted angrily, fitting back tears. He clenched his fists once more before he pointed at the digimon accusingly. " _You_, out of all of them were supposed to be my friend! How could you let them? How? You knew how much I cared about her and you still stood by and watched! "

" I'm sorry, Matt, but we couldn't let you be together when the fate of two worlds is in the bala- ", Gabumon started to say but Matt wasn't listening any longer. He pointed his fist at the creature, a fire beginning to burn on his hands. The same blood red of the flames clouded his eyes as he opened his mouth.

" Fiery betrayal! ", the boy cried, but Tai jumped him from the side, making his attack hit the ground and miss all of the rookie digimon by less than a foot. Sora ran to her digital companion's side and said to her, " All of you better digievolve. "

Augumon digievolves to ….. Greymon!

Biyomon digievolves to ….. Birdramon!

Tentomon digievolves to….. Kabuteriemon!

Veemon digievolves to…. ExVeemon!

Patamon digievolves to ….. Angemon!

" Scorching lies! ", the former bearer of Friendship yelled, firing upon the rest of the rookie digimon before they could join the others on the champion level. Yamato then lifted off into the sky, glaring down upon the chosen children with an icy glare, and he then sounded like his voice had grown older without his body. " I don't think all of you need to digievolve to face me, not yet anyway. I have the power now don't you get it? I'm not going to be frail little Yamato anymore, I have a way to fight back, and there's no way for you to take it from me, so back off! "

" Matt, we're sorry it's come to this, but please, put the armor away and just talk to us. We only want to help you! ", Gabumon insisted from his spot on the ground. " Please, just listen to me. We don't have to fight! "

" Liar! None of you want to talk, you just want to believe that you can handle this, that sooner or later it'll be safe for you to let me go. Well, I'm not gonna wait around. You can either fight me, " the blonde young man implied. " or just let me leave, and live my life the way I want, with whoever I chose to be with. "

" We can't let you do that, armor, or no. ", TK exclaimed forcefully, making himself seem like he knew what he was saying. " Mat, we don't have to do this. "

" Yes, brother, it appears we do. ", the former Guardian of Friendship said, almost bitterly. He then flew down at the champion digimon covered in flames until he slammed into Greymon and punched him in the metal helmet. " Scorching lies! "

Greymon was hesitant to attack the teen, but Kabuteriemon wasn't, he hit Yamato with his Electro shocker from behind. Matt crashed to the ground looking as if he'd been knocked unconcious. ExVeemon approached him carefully, and was grabbed by the horn on the end of his nose by a sneering Yamato. He threw the dragon like digimon to the ground, hitting him with another of his fiery attacks. Mimi held onto Joe's arm, looking at him with fearful eyes, and Cody was shaking his head in shame. Not one of them could believe what was happening.

" Matt, please! Think about what you're doing! ", Davis shouted at him as he rushed to his digital partner's, now Veemon because of the blonde's attack. His eyes were pleading, and for a moment, Matt seemed as if he were going to reconsider his actions but then Birdramon let rip her Meteor wing attack and he was drawn back into the battle. Izzy turned to Ken, almost as if he were desperate.

" How is this possible? ", he demanded of the younger genius.

" I don't know! It shouldn't be! ", the bearer of Kindness shouted in disbelief. " I mean, how could he have gotten a D-3, or even a digiegg? "

" What's that symbol on his chest mean? ", Yolei questioned curiously. " It looks like some kind of dagger. Could it be evil? Could it be controlling Matt? "

" For some reason, I don't think so, Yolei. ", Tai implied, a hint of regret in his low tone. He then turned to his sister, and tried to take charge of the situation by ordering, " Kari, have Gatomon armor digievolve to battle Matt. "

" Okay, here goes. ", she sighed, taking in a deep breath, and the lifting her digivice high into the air, letting out pink light. " Digi-armor energize! "

Gatomon armor-digievolves to…. Nefertimon, the angel of light!

" Rosetta stone! " She tried to hit the young man in the black armor, but he dodged it and flew past all of them, off into the forest, faster than they could follow. Matt had gotten away, and Cody couldn't help but feel relief inside. He turned slowly to see that everyone was okay, but Tai seemed furious.

" What are we gonna do now? He can go anywhere he wants without us even knowing! He can go anywhere in the world to be with her and all he has to do is pick her up for the ride! Two worlds are gonna crumble, " the former leader of the Digidestined stated in a hysterical voice. " and it'll be all our fault. "

" Maybe we should return to your house to discuss this further. ", Izzy suggested as he helped Tentomon to his feet. " Are all of you okay? I can't believe how Matt was able to attack you all like that! It was like he was a digimon. "

" I didn't like the sound of his attacks, all they had to do with were lies and betrayals. ", Mimi commented, clutching Joe's arm just a little tighter than before. She then was happy as he put his arms around her in comfort. " It gave me the creeps, just like Myotismon's Crimson lightning. But he was right, we don't have the right to mess with his life, and we don't know if we'll be able to make it so he and Cass can be together without something blowing up! "

" Let's get back before our parents discover we're gone, Tai. ", the Guardian of Light remarked as she lifted her cat like digimon into her arms. She didn't seem to be in the same spirits as usual, and Tai was sure what had just happened had to have been the cause. " I'll open the gate, and make sure it's safe. "

* * *

" Okay, so Matt can now leave and enter the digital world without us knowing, and there's nothing we can do about it. ", Tai said for maybe the fifth time. " If only we had been able to get through to him, but he just wouldn't listen. "

" He wouldn't listen? ", Cody exclaimed in the former bearer of Friendship's as he jumped up from his seat on the Kamiya's living room couch. His green eyes seemed to be on fire, and his fists were clenched even though he had Upamon resting on his head. " None of you even considered his feelings, or even Cass's when you decided to play that you were fate and toy with their lives. None of this would've happened if you had just stopped to think about what you were doing! "

" He's right you guys, we've been going about this all wrong. Matt is the one with power, but… ", Ken cut off after a moment, think silently now, instead of out loud. He turned from the group, rubbing his chin and thinking deeply. The others waited anxiously, even Cody seemed frozen, waiting for the former digimon emperor to continue with what he was saying. " I have an idea, Tai, and with Davis's help, we may be able to pull it off without a problem. "

* * *

' _I can't believe I just did that! I never meant to attack them, just get them to leave me alone, to let me be free again. But when I used that digiegg…something inside of me made me see just how angry I was with them. It let me see how betrayed I felt, and if Davis hadn't made me recoil for that one brief second… _', he didn't want to finish that thought, he just was glad the armor was off again, and that he was alone. That was all he needed right now, until he could sort his thoughts. ' _Maybe it was the rush of power from the suit or something. I mean, I'd never felt so strong. _'

The feeling of his digi-armor encasing his entire body had made him feel invincible, like nothing could ever hurt him. And when they were trying to convince him to back down, to talk to them instead, it had been like there was this voice inside of his head telling him that if he took off they would betray him again, and keep him away from the woman he loved. The voice kept saying that they would only hurt him again, and that real friends didn't hurt you. He had listened.

' _They'll be watching for me now, waiting for me to show up again. I'll have to be even more careful this time. _', Matt thought as he leaned up against a tree. He fingered the D-3 in his hand, running a solitary finger over one of the buttons that was a deep black. He couldn't help but wonder where Archnemon could have gotten the powerful device or if she had made it. There was something about it that made a shiver run down his spine, but he knew that without it he would never see Cass again, so he shoved the negative feelings to the back of his mind. He then slowly rose to his feet. He'd need to get the things he'd want from the clearing they had originally trapped him in so he wouldn't have to cam back, then he'd have to find somewhere to spend the night, and it didn't matter where.

He changed his clothes and bathed in the river under the moonlight of the Digital world, deciding if it would be more fun to stay the night in the Digiworld or go back to the real world and spend the night in some hotel in the world. His thoughts of his friends wouldn't leave him as he walked through the night in search of somewhere he could sleep. Surprisingly, Matt found a familiar forest, the one he and Gabumon had wandered in when Matt had been convinced no one had needed him anymore. The blonde teen didn't want to stay there, but he was so tired that he knew he couldn't go on any further. He laid down, and tried to sleep.

* * *

" It's really late, Davis, why did you want me to meet you now? It's Friday night, couldn't this have waited until tomorrow? ", Cass demanded wrapped her coat around her just a little tighter. The chilling wind was all around her as she and the bearer of Friendship/Courage walked down a path in the park that seemed to be completely empty as the clock neared midnight. He had called her about twenty minutes ago and said he needed to see her right away, and to meet him out here.

For some reason, the brunette young man wouldn't look at her, keeping his dark eyed gaze on the sidewalk, or the trees along the path. He bit his lower lip as if he was thinking of his reply and they kept walking until he sighed and looked up at the stars. " Do you miss him? Matt I mean, since he left. "

" Yeah, I miss him. ", she replied after a moment, now feeling a bit suspicious about this meeting. Did he know about Matt's new D-3, or that they'd been trotting he globe together? Is that why he called her here in the dark of the night? " I didn't even get to say good-bye to him when he left for…America, his father would've flipped if I had gone within a hundred feet of him then. Why, Davis? That can't be why you called me out here in the middle of the night. What's going on? "

" Cass, I guess I just really wanted to talk to you about… when I kissed you. I mean, I don't really know how you felt about it, and I can't get it off my mind, so I thought that if we talked about it, " he started, again avoiding her eyes, his voice soft. " that it might make us both feel better, ya know? "

She eyed him suspiciously, unsure if she should question his motives again. He didn't exactly sound sincere, and why wouldn't he look at her? " I guess we haven't talked about it. I'm not really sure what you want me to say about it though. Um, I guess I have been wondering why you did it though. "

A blush creeped across his face and a shy smile followed it. " I, uh, kinda fell for ya, Cass. Wasn't that obvious? I mean, I kinda always liked you, and you were always so friendly to me that I guess it just sort of happened. I'm sorry if it hurt you though, I mean, I knew you loved Matt even then, but I guess I thought that it would be better if you knew how I felt. Sounds stupid, doesn't it? "

" Not really, although I have to admit, you are cute Davis. ", the blonde girl grinned as they sat down at the foot of tall tress. " I'm sorry if I hurt you when I walked off like that, but I was really confused and I needed to get away to clear my head. I'm sure that that doesn't make up for it but you're the best friend I have right now and I don't want there to be any grudges between us. "

" And you know I'd never do anything to hurt you? " The way he said it, and the way his eyes met hers so suddenly, with desperation in them, made her realize that something was wrong. He knew she knew by the gasp that was going to come out of her throat, but he leaned a little closer hiding his face in her hair. " They're watching, Cass. Get out of here, now! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! You have to run! "

Cass was then terrified as she climbed to her feet. Who could be watching, and why? She didn't think she had the time to contemplate it, so she ran as fast as she could down the path, leaving Davis where he sat. Tears were in the young boy's eyes, guilt all over his face. The blonde girl didn't know what was going on, but she kept running as fast as she could, until she was compelled to look back, walking backwards. That's how she bumped into the strong chest of someone.

He didn't give her the chance to turn around by wrapping his powerful arms around her waist and that pinned her arms to her sides. She was about to let out a scream when another set of hands, from off to the side of the guy who held her, covered her mouth, muffling the cry. Fiercely she struggled against their grip but it only got her to turn around and see her captors' faces.

Tai Kamiya had her around the waist while Joe had his hands over her mouth. Green eyes wide in horror, she tried to scream to Davis for help, but she heard his voice from just a little of into the distance say to someone, " There, are you happy? I did it! Now I'm just as bad as the rest of you. I helped you hurt her. God, why did I help you hurt her! She never did anything wrong! "

He'd been standing next to Ken, trying not to break down anymore as the older guys grabbed Cass. It had been Ken's idea that if they couldn't keep Matt from Cass, maybe it would be better to keep her from him. They had needed Davis to lure her out, probably because he was the only one they were sure she wouldn't suspect, and he had reluctantly agreed. Now he ran from the former Digimon Emperor, tears pouring down his cheeks and regret flooding his very being. Tears were pouring down Cass's cheeks as well, of fear, and of the feelings that made her feel betrayed. The people she had thought of as friends were kidnapping her!

" Come on, let's get her to TK's. ", Joe whispered.

* * *

( Two days later…. )

****

He'd been lying low for the past two days, and had sent Cass and e-mail explaining that he would see her soon. He couldn't get a reply, be he was sure it would get to her, and she'd be waiting for him to come. Matt came through the screen of her computer wearing a pair of black dress up pants and a long sleeved, button down red shirt so he could take her somewhere nice in Paris.

" Cass, it's me, are you here? ", Yamato called into the apartment. He'd been pretty sure that her mom wouldn't be home, and this had been the usual time that he'd come and take her somewhere. He moved from the computer room, seeing first that it had been left on, and that Cass hadn't checked her e-mail in a while. With a confused look on his face, he searched the living room until he heard a click behind him. With a surprised look on his face he turned to see the front door opened.

" Matt, I-I wasn't expecting to see you here. ", Ms. Sheroma, Cass's mother, said a little startled. " How did you get in, wasn't the door locked? "

" Uh, no it was open. ", he lied casually. He'd met her many times before, and it was like having a second mom to him when she was around, and Cass had insisted that her mother liked him too. " Is Cass home? "

" Matt, honey, no one's seen Cass for the… ", she broke up, unable to finish through her tears. The blonde young man escorted her to the couch and handed her a tissue from the box on the coffee table. It took a moment, but she was finally able to finish. " Matt, Cass has been gone for the past two days. Even I don't know where she went. She told me before she left she was gonna meet one of her friends from school and that's the last anyone's seen of her. The police are keeping an eye out for her, and I've talked to all her friends, but nothing's come up so far. "

The former bearer of Friendship turned his gaze to the floor, trying to contain what was racing through his mind. '_ She wouldn't have just run off, there's no reason for it since I found a way for us to be together. But why would someone want to meet her at night, and who was it? What if it was one of the others, would they… _'

" Ms. Sheroma, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I…think I know where she might be. ", the blonde boy implied as he slowly got up from his seat. " If I find her, I'll make sure she comes home, okay? Don't worry, I'll find her. "

As soon as he was out of the apartment building he hid in the bushes and pulled out his D-3 with a scowl on his face. " Why do I have the feeling Tai is behind this? Oh well, I can take care of this easily with a few simple words and a little scare for my 'friends' in the middle of the night. Digi-armor energize! "

* * *

" Somebody let me out of here! Help! Someone help me! ", she cried as she kicked the chain-link fence that she was locked behind in the storage room of an apartment building not far from where she lived. She had seen the door opening from across the room and was hoping it was someone who would give her back her freedom. TK walked in shaking his head and carrying a tray of food for her.

" I thought we told you this room is sound proof. Izzy checked. ", he commented as he slid the tray through the small crack between the floor and the bottom of the fence that held her back. They had brought her there that night when she had gone to see Davis and since then TK had come down to feed her when his mother wouldn't notice. She had tried everything to get out but nothing seemed to work, and she soon just had to hope that someone would find her. " This is only temporary, Cass, don't worry about it. Just as soon as we find Matt… "

" Can you even hear yourself? What about my mom? Don't you think she's totally worried about me? I bet she's freaking out right now, and she probably has the police out looking for me. ", she yelled, finally giving into the panic she felt. She held onto the metal links, hoping her words would finally get through to him. " And when Matt finds out that you guys are holding me here do you really think he'll be in the mood to sit down and talk to you guys? You can't keep me here any longer, TK, it isn't right. I know you're trying to do the right thing but this isn't it! "

He looked away from her. " I just want my brother back. Keeping him in the digital world, holding you here, we're doing it to help him. "

" You're hurting him! Listen to what you've said, you held your brother against his will in another dimension, and now you're holding me against my will to lure him out! You're supposed to save the world, but not at the cost of someone you care about more than anything! He just wants to have his life back! "

" I don't want to listen to this! ", the blonde boy exclaimed, putting his hands over his ears and heading it out the door. He slammed it behind him, and was sure to lock it afterwards. Cass then leaned against the far wall until she slid and took a seat on the cold cement floor. Yolei had brought her a blanket, and Cody had even brought her a book, but nothing was a real comfort for the loneliness she felt.

' _I bet Matt's out there, somewhere, wondering where I am. I mean, he has to know I'm missing right? I just wish he were here, even if it meant he were trapped here too, at least we'd be together right? _' she thought sadly, staring at a window that was just beyond the fence that held her back. The starry night seemed serene and peaceful, and she wished she could have been out there instead of where she was.

Suddenly, something moved outside, catching her eyes. " Huh? "

Moving to her feet, she watched intently, sure she had seen something. And when whatever it was moved again outside the blurry glass window, she was sure that something was out there. But what could she do about it? TK was right, the entire room, including the door and window were sound proof, so how could she get the person's attention? Her mind added bitterly, ' _With my luck it's a squirrel. _'

She didn't have much time to wonder, because suddenly, the window was open, and a tiny figure came in, wearing all black with a staff tied to it's back. It grunted when it landed on the floor in a crouched position, and then she could see its face. He grinned at her. " I guess this wasn't as hard as I thought. "

" Cody! ", she gasped in shock, realizing she'd never been so happy to see anyone in her life. " Oh my God, Cody, what are you doing here? "

He immediately moved over to where the padlock held the door of the fence that went from the ceiling to the floor and began to giggle the lock. After a moment, he pulled out a small metal pick and smiled up at her. " Isn't it obvious? I came here to rescue you! Davis is waiting outside in the bushes, and as soon as we get you out of there we're going to bring you to his house. Thanks to my Grandpa, I can… "

The lock clicked open, and he let the gate pen wide. Cass stepped out, gave him a hug and before she could think, she kissed him on the cheek. " Thank you so much, Cody. I know how much trouble you'd get in if the others knew about this. "

" Now let's get out of here! ", he nodded, trying to hide a blush in the dark. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her over to the window. " Davis! Now! "

The brunette leaned down, reaching down through the window to help them up and out of the basement of the building. Cody moved a sturdy box over so that Cass could step onto it and with Davis's help, got out of the basement. They then helped Cody out together, and she hugged the both of them. Cody took her hand once again, and started to lead her down the street. " We'd better go now, the last thing we need is for TK or Yolei to catch us. We'd all be in trouble. "

" Good idea, let's get going. ", the bearer of Friendship and Courage agreed. They the started down the street, and he turned to Cass. " You know that back at the park, I never wanted to do that, but…I mean… "

" It's okay, I understand. ", she told him honestly. " But let's make a deal, you don't kiss me again, and you don't let them trap me, and I'll try to get you a date for next Friday night, okay? Does that sound fair? "

" It's fine by me. ", he grinned happy that she was still his friend. Suddenly, the sky seemed to get brighter, and it made them stop. Davis saw the cause first and pointed to a streak heading in the other direction. " That's Matt! "

He was right and Cody knew it once he looked up. The fiery form had to be Yamato, for he was the only one who had a suit of armor like that. He looked as the blonde Digidestined streak across the skyline, disappearing behind a bunch of buildings. The bearer of Knowledge/Reliability turned back to his friends, a look of worry on his young face. " He's headed to where Tai lives. His apartment's that direction, he's the only one who lives that way! And he must be mad! "

" We have to get there! ", Cass insisted as she started to run.

" I just hope we don't get there too late! ", Davis remarked.

* * *

He stood on the balcony, holding his head in his hands. Everything seemed to be falling apart. His best friend had pretty much turned against him, feeling betrayed. And Tai Kamiya had to admit, he felt like a traitor. Even worse though, was now he and his friends were holding Cass Sheroma in the musty basement storage room of TK, Yolei, and Cody's apartment building. As he shook his head, and let out a low sigh, Tai realized that he was sure things couldn't get any worse.

" I hope you're hanging your head in shame. ", a low, threatening voice came from before him. The former bearer of Courage was sure that no one could be that close without being behind him, but when he looked up he was proven wrong. Matt was hovering there, wearing his digi-armor, and clenching fiery fists with a scowl. 

Abruptly, Yamato lashed out, sending a blast from his fingertips that sent the brunette flying through the glass door behind him and into his empty living room. Matt slowly floated through after him, soon landing on the floor and walking towards the fallen brunette boy. Tai was trying to get up, but the blow he'd taken was too much and he couldn't make it to his feet. Matt grabbed his collar.

" Where is she, Tai? ", he screamed in his face. " What have you done with her? What was it, huh? You couldn't get to me, so you thought you'd hurt her? "

" You've got it all wrong, Matt, just listen to me… ", the brunette cried, trying to weakly squirm free but his grip was too tight. The former bearer of Friendship shook his roughly, forcing him to cut off in the middle.

" No! I'm sick of listening to you! I've always tried to be your friend, ever since we returned from the Digital world the first time, and where did it get me, Tai? I'm not letting you have the chance to stab me in the back again. ", the boy in the digi-armor snapped with a hot fury in his voice. Tai couldn't help but be happy that no one else was home. " Now where is she? What have you done to her? "

" Will you listen to me? ", Tai screamed in his face, too frustrated to think straight. He wanted to talk to Matt, which had been in the original plan, the one he, Ken and the others had set up, but with that suit of armor Matt had changed that. The blonde's very anger seemed to feed the flames all over his body.

" No, Tai, I won't. I don't have to anymore. I didn't make the rules this time, I'm just breaking them. You're the one who decided to screw with my life! ", Yamato shouted as he threw him to the ground. He then clenched his fists, letting the fire on them grow. " And if you don't want to tell me where she is, then I don't need you around anymore! You have three seconds to reconsider before I decide to barbecue you into ashes, Tai Kamiya. One…. Two…. "

" Yamato, no! " The door flung open and three figures rushed in. If it had been one of the two boys that had said it, he probably wouldn't have frozen, sparing the former leader's life. But it had been _her _voice. He turned to the doorway, the fire reducing to smoke, and his eyes turning into the two innocent blue eyes he was known for. She ran into his arms, and he held her tight still stunned.

" I was so worried about you. ", he whispered in her ear. " I went to your apartment thinking you'd be home and your mother came in and told me that you'd been missing for the past two days. I thought they might have hurt you. "

" Cody and Davis saved me. ", she told him, kissing him softly.

" If you two don't want a fight I suggest you get out of here before Davis has to stop Tai from making it to his feet. ", Cody commented from at Matt's side. The blonde nodded, and gave him a small smile. " Thanks, Cody, I owe you, and Davis. "

He then held Cass's hand as he placed his strange D-3 up to the computer screen and they disappeared in a flash of light. Tai angrily threw off Davis's arm, not wanting the younger boy's help up. He glared at the both of them angrily. " Did I hear her right? You helped her out? Do you know what you've done? "

" I've helped two friends, that's what I've done. ", Cody shot back.

* * *

" Okay, I think we're on a remote enough island that we can rest until we decide where to go. ", Matt implied as he set the blonde girl down on the sand. He'd used his digi-armor's flying ability to take them far away from the gate they had come through. " We'll have to visit your mom soon though, she's really worried. "

" Deal, as long as there's no one to split us up anymore. ", Cass agreed as they took a seat in the grass. He sat slightly behind her, his arms wrapped around her tight. She smiled, caressing his cheek with a touch he'd never imagined could be so soft, and it made him try to pull her closer. Cass was just about to kiss him when she pulled her face away and laughed. " I think you can take the suit off, Matt. "

He blushed, even though some of the strange helmet made it so you couldn't see it. He had removed the suit before with a mental command that the threat was gone and he no longer needed the strange armor on. It had worked before, but for some reason, this time it didn't. " Huh? What gives, it won't come off! "

" Have you tried the old fashioned way? ", the blonde girl questioned, and gently puled on the face of the red and black helmet.

" Ow! ", Yamato yelped, tearing away from her grip.

Her green eyes were wide. " Mat, is that supposed to be attached to your skin? When I pulled on it, it was like it was a part of your face. "

" That can't be. ", he gasped, trying to pull off the gloves he wore by the fingertips. That didn't work, for it hurt and was just like pulling on his skin. He stood up in a panic, trying everything he knew to try to get the suit off. " It has to come off! It has to! There' has to be a way to get it off, Cass, it isn't a part of me! "

" It is now, Yamato. ", a sinister voice replied from behind them. They whirled to see Archnemon standing there, sneering at them. Matt stood protectively in front of Cass, gritting his teeth. The strange woman/digimon laughed at his pathetic attempt to ward her off. " That suit is not coming off, my new little slave. You see, the digiegg I gave you is to meld with the one who feeds it the emotions it needs. You, Yamato, have melded with the armor of Vengeance for eternity. "

To be continued:

( Okay, how did I do? Think this would be worth continuing or should I scrap it for something better? Oh well, if I don't get reviews I'll get the picture. )


End file.
